The invention broadly relates to coupons for prizes and the like which are associated with containers for comestibles, and more particularly drinking or beverage cups.
While such coupons are generally known, most are less than completely satisfactory for any of a variety of reasons.
For example, one major problem encountered is that the removal or exposure of the coupon requires at least a partial weakening or destruction of the cup itself by an actual removal of a section of the cup wall or, if the coupon is adhesively secured, by a tearing of the adhesive bond which itself tends to peel away and weaken a portion of the cup wall.
Other problems arise in the actual forming of the coupon. For example, if the coupon is formed as a part of the cup blank, this frequently gives rise to excess waste material in the cutting layout to accommodate rather irregularly shaped extensions which are used to define the coupon. Similarly, in those instances wherein the coupon is formed separately from the cup or container and subsequently secured thereto or inserted therein, the expense involved in separately forming the coupon, printing the coupon and applying or inserting the coupon would result in a coupon cup which is not economically practical, particularly when considering the millions of such cups which are used each year and disposed of after a single use.